Loveless
by ChoCedric
Summary: As she sits at his grave, a new feeling other than grief begins to sweep over her. It is pure, unadulterated anger. Didn't he love her enough not to leave her? Why didn't he move out of the way when the killing curse shot towards him? Why? Cho/Cedric.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Loveless

By: ChoCedric

As Cho Chang flies to where Cedric Diggory is buried, she feels pangs of misery shoot through her. She can't believe that all her plans for the summer, all the love they were going to share, has suddenly been torn from her, smashed into a thousand glass shards. The love of her life is now rotting away in the ground, worms infesting his beautiful gray eyes, cockroaches eating at his warm, soft hands. The images she thinks up to describe the state of his body make her feel sick with grief.

She arrives at his grave, and sits down in the dirt beside it. She's heard from people in the past that individuals talk to gravestones when they want to explain things to their loved ones. Cho is a Ravenclaw, and logically, she knows Cedric isn't really lying in the ground, he is up in Heaven, but she hopes that by speaking to him, she can communicate exactly what she wants to say.

"Cedric," she says softly, looking at his headstone. Tears begin to stream down her face as she stares fixedly at the marker which proclaims who he was. "How could you leave me? You promised me you'd be careful, that you wouldn't get hurt in the tournament. What happened, love? Why didn't you move out of the way when the killing curse shot towards you? Why?"

A feeling begins to sweep over her, a feeling other than the pure grief she has been experiencing ever since she saw her boyfriend's lifeless eyes staring at the crowd when Harry arrived with his body after the third task. The feeling is pure, unadulterated anger. Why did her Cedric not keep his guard up when he learned he was at the graveyard? Why did he let that horrible man just kill him? Didn't he care about her? Didn't he love her, his family, his friends, enough to stay alive?

Feeling the fury wash over her, Cho lies down on the gravestone and begins to pound it with her fists. "WHY? WHY? WHY!" she screams, enraged tears pouring down her face. "I loved you, Cedric! What about all our plans? Dad's being horrible to me, he said you aren't worth getting upset over, that you were going to break my heart anyway, you were going to take advantage of me, but I knew you were better than that! Why doesn't he understand? Why did you have to die? You were good at Defense Against the Dark Arts! Dammit, Cedric, WHY DID YOU JUST LET YOURSELF GET KILLED? We learned about Unforgivables for a reason! And to think of you now, decaying, decomposing, rotting away ..." Hysterical sobs rack her body, and dirt muddies her hair as she keeps her eyes fixed upon the gravestone. "You were supposed to love me!" she shrieks. "Why did you leave? Why? It's so unfair!"

What about the marriage proposal he was going to give her once she was done with Hogwarts? He promised her he'd ask her to be his forever, she thinks desperately as she continues to pound on the gravestone, blood running down her knuckles. Now she's going to be stuck in this empty void, lost forever without his precious love. Now she's going to be stuck wondering whether he suffered, whether he was in pain at the end, whether he was tortured before the killing curse had finally taken his beautiful and unfulfilled life.

Finally, her pounding stops, but the tears still flow freely down her cheeks as she lies on the stone, pretending it's Cedric's chest she is laying on. But never will she lie in his comforting arms again. Never will she smell his Cologne, be wrapped up protectively in his love, or kiss him under the stars again. As she gazes up at those same stars, she whispers, "I'm sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to get angry with you. I just want ... want to know why you were taken from me. They say everything happens for a reason, but I don't see a reason for this. I ... I love you, Cedric, I love you and I'm so, so sorry."

And she cries herself to sleep, knowing that another dream featuring Cedric's lifeless eyes will haunt her this night, and she feels utterly, completely loveless.


End file.
